


double date

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, pining(?), they're still friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	double date

巴基对双人约会有些奇怪的执着。

经历了前两次失败的双人约会后史蒂夫对约会越来越没有信心。根本没有女孩会喜欢他这样的人的，可是巴基好像压根没有注意到这一点。

巴基又换了个新女友——女孩们就像蜜蜂一样围着巴基转悠。巴基说这次的女伴似乎是个开朗健谈的人，并且向史蒂夫保证再不会出现自己和女友去约会而忘记和他一起回家这样的事。

巴基的新女友叫卡拉，有着非常可爱的笑容和圆圆的脸蛋，史蒂夫想到了丽贝卡小时候像小苹果一样肉乎乎红扑扑的小脸。女伴叫杰西，和卡拉一样有着可人的笑容和圆圆的脸。

巴基和卡拉深情地拥抱，巴基亲吻了她的脸颊，然后向她们介绍这就是史蒂夫罗杰斯。

史蒂夫能看到笑容在卡拉和杰西的脸上凝滞。尤其是杰西，她甚至皱起了眉头，仅仅是一瞬间——因为巴基的目光转向了她。

“我相信你们会交谈的很好的”巴基说。

“哦，我想也是”杰西为难的笑着。

-

巴基和卡拉在吧台边调情，卡拉一直笑个不停。过程中还有其他女士来搭讪巴基碰碰运气，都被巴基婉转地拒绝了。他认为卡拉会是个很棒的交往对象。

“巴基，你真是太有趣了！”她笑着说，同时一只手在她自己手工做的手提包里翻找什么。

一支烟。

“哦，我想你...”看到巴基顿时变得阴沉的神色卡拉甚至没有说完她的话。

“你抽烟？”他的语气近乎愤怒。

“是，是的”

“杰西也是？”

“她的烟瘾比我还....巴基？！”卡拉看着飞快跑向史蒂夫和杰西的巴基同样升起一股无名火，追了上去。

毫不意外的，巴基在离他们还有两米远的时候就闻到了尼古丁刺鼻的味道。杰西用拇指和食指捏着一支女士烟嘴里吐出白色的烟雾，史蒂夫坐在一旁用手掌堵着鼻子显得很尴尬。

“嘿，女士，你最好把烟熄灭”巴基生硬地说。

杰西抬了抬眉毛，和正在赶来的卡拉对了个眼神，又看看巴基，动作僵硬地把烟掐灭。

“巴基，我没事的”史蒂夫看上去更尴尬了。

“你没事？天啊，史蒂夫，你忘了你有哮喘吗？你忘了你上次差点死掉吗？”巴基还打算继续说下去，被卡拉硬生生打断了。

“巴基，你怎么能这么对我和我的朋友！”

“是你的朋友差点害死史蒂夫！她难道看不出来史蒂夫一点也不喜欢她抽烟吗？”

“那你难道看不出来杰西一点也不喜欢罗杰斯先生吗？”

“不喜欢？为什么？”

“得了吧巴基，你说你的朋友非常正直，善良，英俊，可是你带来的却是这样的人！”

“我还以为你们能多跟他交流，这样你们就会懂史蒂夫是个多棒的人！我真是大错特错！抱歉我想我得结束这场约会还有我们的关系。”巴基转过身，对着一直沉默不语的史蒂夫说，“我们回家，史蒂夫。”

他们刚走出没多远，巴基又回头对着卡拉和杰西大喊：“而且史蒂夫真的很英俊！”

史蒂夫想他脸红了。

回去的路上两个人都没有说话。巴基是因为气恼和泄气——为什么就没有人能欣赏史蒂夫呢？他是个多么好的人啊！他的眼睛是巴基见过最美的蓝眼睛！巴基气自己为什么总会让一些不懂得欣赏的姑娘伤害到史蒂夫。

而史蒂夫完全陷入了自己的世界。

“对不起，史蒂夫”在他们分别之前巴基像个做错事的孩子一样，耷拉着脑袋，手指不安地揪着裤子的边缝。

“不，我很好，巴基”史蒂夫冲他笑了笑，一点勉强的意思都没有。

“抱歉我不知道她会抽烟。下次我一定会问清楚的，我会找一个...”

“别帮我找女朋友了好吗，巴克？”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“那可不行，一定会有人会发现你的好的，一定会的！”

已经有人看到我的好了啊。“你真是个笨蛋，巴基”

“混蛋史蒂夫，你伤了巴基哥哥的心！”

“你也晚安，巴克”史蒂夫闪到门后面，冲巴基挤了挤眼睛，把巴基愤怒又愉悦的声音挡在门外。

“明天我会让你吃苦头的，史蒂薇！”

我可期待着明天呢。史蒂夫开心地想。


End file.
